Matey
by Loyaloddity
Summary: ever wondered what its like having people suddenly fly straight at you well i have read and review


Matey, matey this plane is about to crash, get your air shoots and jump off board……. Oh and if your correctly we're going to hit an iceberg

It was late at night me and my sister were mucking about, we carried on with the mucking. An hour later we've been mucking about I got to the kitchen for food and how I guess no food edible so I go back finding the TV was glowing blue, kirsty was staring at it, while I was getting closer "what the" there just then was a sound of spitting I watch as he went speeding at kirsty. He had blonde hair and a 16 year old speeding and with a thump " what happened" my sister said not relising what had just happening," I think… it was joey and theres something heading my direction" suddenly a mad person came out and heading this way and I ended against the wall "ouch…..do you mind I do have virble warnings" as the idiot is just getting off, next year perhaps "who is it" kirsty saying still with joey on her "if you are a moron then you don't know what this is if not then you can plainly see white and …bakura oh burger get off now not next year or whenever you feel like it" so it was like this for a couple of hours until he came out and thank god I'm not there but he was going straight for "save the computer" …too late he got there first dear old computer wrecked sob idiot " uh need help" I said trying to be helpful " does it look like it" seto said sarcastitly " ok don't moan" so as I'm trying to get seto up my sister is calling out "hello would someone get this moron off me" " I can't do two things at once if you try looking you see I'm busy" so there she is still moaning well I put him on the chair and headed for joey so I went to the back and pulled it up with help of bakura "ow what was that for" "you got help and him off so don't moan" now that I did that she went over to see if seto was alright, never mind that for now the tv was ready to do it again but instead of one it's three heading for "oh no not again" yami, yugi and ryou I get knocked to the ground yami goes flying across the room and ryou was well skimmed past my head thank god oh hell please don't there I was there… CRASH against me and the wall "what is it about guys me and walls I get hit but not my sister" I had this going I get up and push yugi out of the way "you ok" I was checking he nodded I went for the dinning room to see if yami was alive or if he was not alive but he was alive unconsous but alive and breathing and ryou I just noticed trying to get up and move " yugi would you come and help our otherself or moron in my case" yugi just came to the rescue. So while he was there I helped ryou up and yugi helped yami into the living room. The tv went back to normal when I came back so that problem solved for now until it turned blue "uh oh" I was repeating and it…ready aim fire this time the two came at kirsty malik hit her and marik didn't instead I went straight for yugi and pushed him and me out of the way I figured yami will survive and he hit yami "oh well wasn't me" so me and yugi go over marik fine yami well hit twice we'll let you say for that but we put yami on the couch and joey wakes up "what happened" "you came flying out the tv" "did I" "yes" "oh I was unconous" so we took those up stairs and came back down where seto and yami were.

Nothing happened the rest of the night " lets go to bed" so I took yami and up to bed we went.

Morning I woke up finding it very quiet and known bakura was gone to cause hafec so I went down stairs but opened the door " time to wake up" I shouted and it woke them up "uh who said that" I just walk past and down stairs. "who, what happened caz who the hell is next to me" she screamed down to me it was like screeching on a black board "it's not a dream it's real".

Downstairs seto and joey are fighting as I'm in the middle of the couch would you two please shut up I said in a sweet sikly voice jeez just then my sister came down whats the row about she said nothing I answered back you know you can be so rebellious she says I am not are seto and joey are looking at the pair of use careful I say or ill tell him don't you dare she says I mean it you do and your dead she saying seto sis has a crush on you she looks at me and seto looks at her . joey starts to laugh. My sister walk to the back door opens it walks out and slams the door everyone in the kitchen look yugi came in to find out what had happened I turned round and say that shes in one of her moods joey by this time has stoped laughing and looks at seto then at me "who would have a crush on him" he asks "my sister" I answer just then the phone rings hello hi what are you talking about where are you outside "outside where" "the door and ask joey who in the world would fancy him" will do" I say, I put the phone down and turn to look at joey she wants to know whoed fancy you" that starts seto off just as kirsty walks through the door yells something I cant remember and storms upstairs with everyone now in the living room seto looks and heads upstairs after her.

Upstairs seto and kirsty are chating " whats wrong with you" he said trying his best to be kind "nothing" she said not noticing "is it true about that you have a crush on me" seto said reddening a bit from having a crush on her "cos I kinda well…." He said trying to explain "crush on you yeah and I never thought". Back where we were kirsty comes down stairs at the same time yami did and I was standing there "yami I need to talk to you" I said as he looks "I ...Have...A...Crush...On...You" me trying to get it to his brain but he looks confused "put down a nudge" "ok i…fancy…you" still confused "let me have a go" yugi says so I let him a couple of minutes later he looks as he got it "I think I got it nice me too" "what on earth are you saying" "I fancy you more then ever" he said with no slight of knowing he was going red. Bang the lights out, well plan in work I was there saying three, two, one bump kirsty tripped on doodles and straight on to seto well these two were a pair of blushing twins seto was red and hiding behind kirsty while she gets up and calms herself from going red


End file.
